


Jack of all Shades

by therisingharvestmoon



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingharvestmoon/pseuds/therisingharvestmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiarity breeds contempt, especially when one finds oneself staring into their own soul. Durza has always been distant, and power driven madness might even turn him against the only one who can save him from it. Durza/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of all Shades

JACK OF ALL SHADES Chapter 1  
The rough movements of the horse woke Scarlet from her unconscious state. Still not quite awake, a disturbing amount of images flew into her mind in this semi-conscious state as she tried to remember what happened…

She stood still on a wharf, at the edge of the Leona Lake; the news of the Shade Durza's (some would say, 'miraculous') return was fresh in her mind. A warning from the Varden had been sent out to all manner of creatures, even Shades, to protect them.

But Scarlet couldn't help it. She had known Durza for a long time, even since before he became King Galbatorix's henchman. Back when she knew him as Carsaib. Scarlet sighed, and a single tear slid from her face into the water, creating ripples that contorted her reflection. This was not the boy she knew. Now, he was a man… a power hungry, unstable, evil man, who had next to no memory of who he was, what he could have been. She sighed again. What he could have had.

Scarlet closed her eyes and swallowed, delicate fingers combed her wine-red hair. The Shade, "Durza", had been the reason for her chemical change. Apart from the hair. They had always had red hair. Always. She had sought the help from spirits in the Spine to help her find Durza and return him to what he really was. Instead, they provided to be too powerful and filled her soul with magic.

Only, unlike Durza, she could control herself.

Unlike Durza, Scarlet was not evil.

And unlike Durza she was not out to hunt sorcerers, magicians and Shades alike after almost being killed by a boy, to gain power over almost all of Alageisia. All control, that is, apart from the King's himself.

She knew the task that lay ahead of her was streaked with pain and difficultly, because not one Shade had ever survived a penetration of the heart. Not that Durza had one. Anymore. And if he couldn't be defeated that way… it was far worse than she thought.

But now, Scarlet did not care if she was caught. Or killed for that matter. She just had to find Durza and try. Her crimson eyes, framed by long, thick white eyelashes scanned the lake. A strong gust on wind blew toward her, which her animalistic heightened sense of awareness told her that it was just a matter of time before…

"Ah." An icy voice almost literally breathed down her neck. "I thought I might find you here." She spun to face him. "Remember me? I remember you?"

Scarlet gulped. That's what she was afraid of. He knew who she was, and still his piercing gaze bore into her brain with no mercy. As Durza moved closer, her mouth gaped open; he had changed more than she expected. His teeth were as sharp as wolves, his hair long and straggly, and his tall, thin frame both agile and starved. Carsaib's angelic features had become Durza's sharp points, his smile into a sneer, and now, Scarlet was afraid he would kill her on the spot for all the ice that flowed through his veins. Not Carsaib. Durza.

"Don't look so shocked." He crooned, still making his way over to her. "Don't fear, Scarlet, I am not longer a weak, pathetic fool. I am fearless. I am strong." He strode to her proudly. "You can be, too."

Tears welled in her eyes; his words a death sentence themselves. "I…" she stammered, feeling her energy weakening through emotional stress. "I. Was…trying to find you."

"Oh no. Durza said mockingly. "It looks like I'm the one hunting you."

Her face broke and she looked at her feet.

Even his keen sense of hearing couldn't pick up what she said. He caught 'ten years, that's how long,' but the rest was inaudible. Small but noticeable tremors ran through his body. Durza hated things being kept from him. Maybe that was why he was so good at what he did.

"I came to help – "

He cut Scarlet off with a hiss. "I don't need help. Especially from you." His words stung her. "I am strong." He repeated, as if reassuring himself a gust of wind would not turn him into desert sand.

There was a long pause and Scarlet swallowed. More tears.

Durza's patience was wearing thin. "Well?" he snapped. "What will it be?"

The Shade fell to her knees sobbing. "I would rather die than serve the Empire." Tears streamed down her pale face. Her beauty would have once transfixed Durza. Once.

He knelt one knee next to Scarlet and she cried even harder, in a sense of betrayal rather than fear, although that he didn't know. "Very well. Have it your way." Durza laid his hand on her neck and pressed his thumb in between her collarbone and shoulder blade. Scarlet stopped crying as her body went limp and she fell helplessly against him. He scooped her up and lifted her wordlessly to his ghostly white horse and tied her behind his saddle, beginning the long journey to Gil'ead.

…Scarlet lifted her head, the out line of the Hadarac Desert just visible. How long had she been out? Two, maybe three days? She yawned, and then shivered in the cold night. She noticed she was still bound to the horse. The cold breeze blew straight through her black tunic and skin-tight leggings. Her thick, red belt warmed her frozen tummy, but that was about as far as it went.

Her wandering gaze found Durza sitting near a small pile of sticks. "Brisingr!"

Make that, a small fire. He was reading a map of Alageisia by the firelight, which he retrieved from his saddle pack. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed when he felt her presence. Durza looked up. "Your awake. Good." He sneered coldly. "Get used to the privilege of not riding my horse."

With that, he clenched his hand and one end of the rope untied itself and went slack. Then he moved his hand, rope moving parallel. It tied itself to the lowest branch of the willow tree they sat under. "I need to keep an eye on you."

Scarlet sat at the bottom of the trunk and sighed. Her magic had been almost completely drained, for if it were all gone she wouldn't be living. Maybe I died and this is hell. Durza's gaze shot up at her for a second, then returned to his map. She hoped he wasn't scrying her thoughts.

Scarlet noticed how dry her throat was. She coughed dryly and a few drops of blood spattered onto the dirt. Durza changed scrolls and kept reading, either not noticing, or pretending not to. She tried to ignore her thirst by studying their surroundings. They must have been camping in the last cluster of trees on the border of the Hadarac, because she saw two blue scorpions crawl from the tree Durza sat against. Or maybe they were in Teirm and she was hallucinating from dehydration.

As minutes ticked by from when she woke, Durza did the cruellest possible thing; brought his doeskin to his thin lips and took two long drags, then tightly sealed the lid with a red flash of magic, and threw it carelessly to the ground.

Scarlet wasn't going to let him win, but another fifteen minutes past and she began to sway back and forth. Durza took another drink, and got a second canteen filled with water, which he gave to his horse. She couldn't handle it any longer and fell sideways hard onto one elbow, her vision blurred.

"Wait. I'm getting to you." Durza said.

Too late. Scarlet fell flat onto her stomach. The Shade glared at her as if annoyed; nevertheless he picked his water up from the ground and strode calmly to her sighed. Scarlet tried to sit, then fell again, almost hitting her head on sharp rocks before he caught her with inhuman reflexes.

"Here." Durza said emotionlessly, crouching behind her. He tipped the clear liquid into her mouth, which she almost drained in two large gulps. She ate the dry bread he provided and returned to her sleepy state.

Durza was about to go and lie down, when Scarlet grabbed his arm. "Wait."

Thinking he was about to hear Scarlet surrender, he turned. "Carsaib." She whispered and caressed his long hair with her hand, then pulled him forward, their faces a hairs breadth apart.

Durza reeled in anger and slapped her hand back. He growled, walking in to the forest and leant against a tree to cool down, bursts of electricity from his palms frying the air.

Scarlet didn't cry this time. She gave up, for tonight. It was foolish to think that would work. She didn't think he would return for a while, so she cried herself into a comfortable, complaintless sleep, Durza watching all the while from behind a tree, a shimmer of pity ran across his face.

"Wake up. Wake up Durza!"

He sat bolt upright, a thin film of sweat covered his pale body. Durza tried to shake the confused expression from his face.

Scarlet stared back at him, concerned. "You were shaking… bad dream?"

Durza immediately rose to his feet. "No." he lied. In his sleep he heard the screams of the first man he killed, and the horrible memory of a small child huddling up to his dead father, lost, with nowhere to go. Exactly as he had been. He had become the very thing he was hunting, an evil sorcerer who killed his parents whose name was Durza. Carsaib had become Durza.

He shook it off, he could not show an ounce of weakness; the results would be fatal. Durza turned his back to Scarlet to saddle his horse, once again using magic to bind her rope to it's rains, only this time, Durza mounted his horse.

With a short incantation, the fire was quenched and they began. They trekked through miles and miles of burning desert sanding and scorching plains. The hot sun burned the back of Scarlet's neck, her feet covered in oozing blisters by noon. Long stretches of burning desert lay ahead of Scarlet, she was so tired and hot and afraid that the sun would melt her into a puddle by the time the Hadarac cooled down after sundown.

This was punishment, she was sure of it. Scarlet looked up, and thought she saw herself ten years ago wandering the desert, looking for Carsaib. She was younger then, eighteen in fact, thin, malnourished and lost.

Scarlet blinked, the mirage was gone.

"Keep going!" the Shade snarled, he yanked the rope and made her walk in front of his horse.

They passed a tribe of Nomads, deadly rattlesnakes and poisonous insects. Scarlet was sure if any danger did arrive, Durza wasn't about to let her jump on the back of his horse and they would ride away happily ever after. Her feet were almost raw, her pale skin burnt, and she felt dizzy from minimal food and water. Scarlet stopped. They had reached a patch of desert thistles. Although it was only ten feet across, there was no way of going around. She looked up at Durza hopefully.

"Well? I don't think it would be wise to keep me waiting, Scarlet."

Scarlet gulped. Maybe she could pretend to faint, or try and make herself sick. It was no use, he would see straight through it. She could let him see how much he hurt her. When someone had a bloodlust like he did, screaming would only make it worse. She held her breath and stepped into the sharp, needle-like plants. Scarlet walked as fast as she could, gasping and cringing as the pricks stung and stabbed her tender feet. She yelped in pain as a thistle from a purple flowered bur struck her heel inches deep. Scarlet saw the barren desert had no hills. She remembered this was the harshest, most treacherous part of the Hadarac, which even the strongest armies dared not cross on foot.

Fearing the thistle was poisonous and as her angry, inflamed feet touched the ground, as surge of pain exploded up her spine, and she fell, relieved as the ground rushed up to meet her.

It was Scarlet's sixteenth birthday. Now she was a woman. Now she could pursue her dream of being a bounty hunter. This particular fiend had a tag of 200 000 silver pieces, but she wasn't in it for the money. She new Carsaib was a Shade. She new he was wanted, and Scarlet knew she had to find him, as it already maybe too late.

Scarlet's parents, who had begged their only child not to go, bid her goodbye, and she set out, like a fox hunting a wounded sheep, the scent was strong, and all she needed to do was follow the trail of blood...

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Let's get this train wreck a'rollin'…

Chapter 2  
I am—yet what I am, none cares or knows;

My friends forsake me like a memory lost:

I am the self-consumer of my woes

— I Am: John Clare

Despite the fact Durza was worn out and hungry, he walked the dark corridors to Galbatorix's throne room. At his venomous stare, two heavily armed guards blocking the rich, hickory doors moved aside to let him through. He was to see the King in the capital, Urû'baen before taking any prisoners to the fortress in Gil'ead.

The King was studying the tapestry painted as a giant map of his Alageisia. His back was turned to Durza, yet he could still tell Galbatorix was slightly displeased.

"My gracious King - "

"Save it." Galbatorix cut him off. "You did not meet with your Ra'zac on the way from Helgrind, but you found a Shade, Durza? This pleases me."

"That is good to hear, my lord." Durza cautiously approached the King. "I – "

Galbatorix turned around slowly. "But you have nothing else to say?" his lips were drawn in a thin line and he breathed deeply in some sort of self-control. Durza must have shown confusion, although he tried not to show any weakness in the presence of the King.

Durza swallowed. "Well, I didn't see anyone else of interest, apart from Scarlet - "

Galbatorix hissed, cutting him off. He began circling the Shade. "This is exactly what presents a problem. I think you see," he added seeing Durza shake his head ever so slightly. "Now, you have to swear to me, now," he drew his sword and Durza stepped back. "That you will never beinfatuated with any of my prisoners," the cold blade nicked Durza's throat and his flinched. "Yours, or any of the Varden. Understood?"

Durza took a few steps back. He must have scryed him the night Scarlet had reeled him in dangerously close. "Yes. Yes I am aware. You have my word, my King." He silently restored the flesh on his neck.

Galbatorix's eyes narrowed and he turned back toward the far wall. "Good. Then don't you have something to attend to?"

Durza left without another word, furious at himself, and with her.

Scarlet had spent the morning staring at the gloomy, overcast day in Gil'ead. When she realised she was in the city, a thought came to mind that if she didn't act quickly, he would soon take her to Urû'baen before the King. When she heard him coming, she wondered why he didn't show this reaction when she was unconscious. Anyone else would have calmed down by now. "He want's to see the damage he does." She whispered to herself, waiting in the darkness.

Durza cursed, shouted, spat, raged, threw, screamed, tore down, abused, bit, kicked and hurt anyone who got in his way. The cell door blew off its hinges, slamming against the back wall, cracks appeared in the stone. He swore oaths that threw Scarlet back to the wall and crossed the room in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Scarlet's robes and pushed her up against the wall, her feet dangling a foot from the floor.

Durza's eyes glowed red and his warm breath hit her in the face. "If…you…EVER…touch me again, I will smite your head from your shoulders, you little whore!"

Scarlet grinded her teeth and tried to push him back. They got a foot apart, and then he slammed her back against the wall. "Ah!" needles of pain erupted through her spine. "Get off me, Durza."

Instead, he dug his sharp, black fingernails into her shoulders and threw her to the floor, making a resonating boom through the caste walls. Scarlet looked up, blood running from her mouth. Two Urgals stood in the empty doorway, seeing what all the commotion was about.

"Leave!" Durza bellowed, shooting two bolts of light from his wrist, which shot one Urgal square in the chest. It fell with a squeal and it's companion fled.

"How dare you make a fool out of me in front of the King!" he hissed in her ear. "Be thankful you were found, otherwise, I would find the information I need elsewhere, and dispose of you like the bitch you are." With that, Durza span on his heal and left Scarlet to marinate in the cold depths of the dungeon again, yelling at one of the King's men to fix the door.

He returned to his quarters, locking the door with a magic seal. Durza hoped, for his sake, she would start talking soon. Durza went to his window, hair torn from his face in a sudden updraft. "The Varden will not reveal itself." He breathed deeply. His eyes gleamed madness; madness of someone in control with the power and name to back it.

After spending the day trying to conjure enough strength to heal her aching back, Scarlet gave up, and in the mid afternoon, fell into a steady sleep…

"Have you seen…a…what? No? Not at all? Thankyou anyway"

Scarlet folded the detailed sketch of Carsaib and put it in her pocket. The old couple in Teirm had let her stay for a few nights. They were kind, and fed her well, but like the others had no recollection of seeing Carsaib, let alone a Shade at all. She continued down the road and unfolded his picture again.

It was him all right, but not himself. He looked gaunt and angry. If she was going to do something, it had to be soon.

"Maybe it's already too late."

"What?"

Scarlet sat upright, groaning. She swung her legs over the side of the rough straw covered block, realising she had dozed off. Durza stood with his arms crossed in the doorway. "What did you say?"

Scarlet glared at him, she brought the water pitcher to her lips and drank as he watched. She sat it down and said slowly. "Nothing."

He pulled a whip from his robe and slapped the numerous tails against his forearm. "Well, you had better start to say something. Think it over. Do you have anything to tell me?"

Scarlet stared at the ground, her throat catching. "No."

"Very well."

Durza walked slowly toward her. He clicked his fingers and two of Galbatorix's men rushed in to assist him. He nodded and they grabbed Scarlet by the arms and pushed her against the cold cell wall. Durza traced his finger down her back; the material of her cloak tore down the centre to reveal her pale skin. One of the brutish guards took a soft piece of wood and put it in between her teeth to prevent her smashing her even teeth, or biting her tongue. Not that they would care or anything. Just so I don't have to be spoon fed; to save Carsaib the trouble of cleaning up after making his mess.

Scarlet closed her eyes and bit down hard. Durza swung the rope over his shoulder and brought it down over her unprotected back. The knots tore her skin open in six fine lines and she feared breaking her teeth. Nevertheless, Durza beat her mercilessly, over and over until sweat was dripping from both their faces and Scarlet could taste the metallic essence of blood in her mouth again. In fact, the recurring taste made her wonder about her insides.

She concentrated on the wall before her eyes, the eerie undertones of the cell making it looking grey and dirty – the rope hit her with a thwack and a line of blood traced her back –it was probably no better in the daylight, although none would ever reach the far wall of the cold cell.

Durza threw the cat-o'-nine-tails to a guard and they let her down. Durza sealed the fabric once more, the cloth stinging her fresh wounds. Scarlet sat up, leaning on the wall for support. "I have something to say."

"Good."

When the men were gone he shut his hand and the door slammed shut, rattling on its hinges. "What?"

Scarlet paused, looking at the strange markings on his face. "What exactly do you plan to do after Galbatorix is finished with you?" she asked defiantly.

Durza ground his teeth. "What?"

She smiled victoriously. He hadn't won. "You know, when the King decides he's finished with you. Come now, you knew this was coming." His eyes narrowed, but he didn't stop her. "You knew he would be so furious you almost got yourself killed by Eragon, a sixteen-year-old boy, he would never let it go. I think you know that he only kept you alive because of the immense power you control, you unimaginable bastard. I think the only way it would've been worse, is if it was a sixteen-year-old girl. It's only a matter of time before one of you goes - "

"ENOUGH!" Durza brought himself down to her eyelevel. "You know nothing of me." He hissed.

She grinned. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Shade. I know more about you than you know about yourself." In spite of herself, Scarlet let one tear escape and fall onto the hard floor.

Durza glared at her for another moment. He snarled with impatience and left her once more.

Scarlet waited and made sure no one was around. Most of the lamps were out and she could hear the guard snoring softly in the corner. The sea of evil had doused most of her brilliant ideas, black waves drowning her self worth. But the reason she was concealing her anger was to build up energy. Scarlet thought about it long into the night. She had to use her magic wisely. If she healed her wounds, Durza would know and then her imprisonment would get worse, only how she didn't know that was possible.

She sighed. It was too draining to scry someone, and even if she did have it in her, there was the matter of whom. Scarlet needed to know how to vanquish evil spirits from a Shade, and even being one herself didn't give her that knowledge, so it was out of the question.

After a few more moments of thinking, her decision had been reached. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself in the weaponry.

The peaked stranger wore his fiery red hair in a ponytail. "Rather girlish, Carsaib, don't you think?" Scarlet watched from her carefully selected hiding place of a stack of hay bales. Maybe it wasn't the smartest place, because of all the flames that surrounded the village, but it was the most inconspicuous and no one had seen her so far.

He stood in the middle of the burning town centre, grinning wickedly. His teeth were so sharp a trickle of blood slithered down his chin. His eyes reflected the burning thatch of the village. As far as she could tell, he was hunting those who murdered his family.

She saw a screaming child run from her burning house to the centre of the street, flames licking her smock. Carsaib looked and smirked.

Scarlet turned away and wretched, vomiting into the grass behind her. She cradled herself in her arms until the child's wailing finally died down. She looked up. Carsaib, in conjunction with two Urgals, walked straight past her hiding place, close enough to touch.

Scarlet kept her hands around her sides, shivering at his merciless demeanour. "What have you done?"

Durza approached the city walls fearlessly. The guard stared at the approaching stranger. He was thin, malnourished and frightening to look at. "Your name?"

Durza glared at the bumbling fool. "My name is nothing. Nothing to concern you. I wish to enter, so I suppose I will have to tell you, for one reason or another. My name is Durza. Durza." he repeated, steadfast.

The guard, who he had expected not to recognise the name, narrowed his eyes and stared back. "Never heard of you."

"Yes I thought as much. May I pass?" he asked politely.

The man looked down at his parchment. "What is your business here?"

Light flashed from Durza's palm, the man fell to his knees, hands around his large throat. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Not where you're going."

Soldiers ran to assist him, but too late. He fell to the ground, dead. They turned on the strange man, binding him with their arms. The guard's partner scraped his sword over Durza's black tunic and red mail. "Do you wish to live, Shade?"

He smiled, blood running down his chin. "Yeah." He said shortly.

"Of all the - "

The soldier's swinging sword was stopped by an invisible force field. Durza's eyes widened. Galbatorix lowered his hand. His face was gaunt and menacing. "Free him." The soldier's let him go. The new King strode up to the men. The captain slid his sword back in its sheath and stood before the King. "My King, this man - "

"This man," he said smoothly, "is a very powerful sorcerer, not willing to give up his position to just anyone." He addressed the Shade. "What is your name, Shade?"

Durza held no fear, although he dared not challenge the King. "Durza."

"Durza." he repeated icily.

Durza thought his head was going to split. He held his hands to his head. Memories poured out, Galbatorix calm as he sifted through the Shade's consciousness. Images of hate, fire, wind and water flowed. Both he and Galbatorix saw his parents, their graves, Haeg, Scarlet, a great fire, the open desert and every thought and action up until now.

Galbatorix smiled content. "Will you join me, Dur-za?"

He looked up, crouching in pain. The throbbing in his head subsided. He had not expected the attack of his conscious. "What?"

"You will address me only as 'my liege' or 'King Galbatorix'. He said coldly. "Understand?"

Durza stood. "Yes, my King, Galbatorix."

"Good enough. Again I ask, do you join me, or die?"

It was the King's soldier who had killed his parents, and Haeg. Nevertheless, he inclined his head. "I will, my King." He yelped unexpectedly, a burst of pain erupting in his hand. A dark pattern appeared on his burned skin. He felt as if he had touched Sither oil.

Durza's eyes widened at Galbatorix's bloodcurdling smile. "Good."

The Urgal on patrol duty snorted as he woke. He stretched and examined each cell through the tiny bars. He came to the Shade-woman's and peered in. There she was, lying asleep under a mass of blankets. He grunted, satisfied, and continued on his way, whistling absent-mindedly.

Scarlet whispered to herself. "Only an Urgal could mistake someone for a pile of cloth." She took her bow from the wall. It was fine, but her swan-down tips were missing from three arrows. Now somehow she needed to find where Durza slept, if in fact he was human enough to need sleep. Scarlet searched the castle with her eyes, seeing straight through the rock-hard walls, another trait of a magic user. Her searching gaze stopped on the far west wing. Although she couldn't see Durza, that was definitely the place; evil spirits soared and there was a tight seal on the contents of the Shade's consciousness.

She closed her eyes and reappeared once again, this time, in front of a door. It was unmarked, but this had to be it. She vanished and once again and resurfaced on the other side, making no noise by opening the door. Scarlet looked around. No Urgals here. In fact if there were it would be an assault on manners.

There was a stone desk in the middle of the room, occupying almost all it's space. Then she saw the second door, in which Scarlet recurred on the other side.

An enormous fireplace in one corner lit the second room. The far wall was covered in stacks and stacks of thick volumes, one which Scarlet was sure contained her answer. She silently tiptoed to the second desk in the middle of the room. It had three open books; Werewolves and Werecats, Delving into the Arcane Arts and Sither Spells, a silver goblet half full with a dark red wine, and an empty dinner tray. If she were him, Scarlet wouldn't go anywhere near food and Urgals at the same time either.

A cold, unnerving chill spread over her body. Where is Durza?

Scarlet carefully looked around, and then jumped into the shadows when her eyes met the bay window. She held her breath. Durza hadn't seen her. Realising he was asleep, she cautiously approached the window where he lay. He was curled up, lying against the glass, silently breathing in and out. His breath, visible on the cold glass, came as innocently deceptive as a child's.

Scarlet's hand glowed white. He was completely helpless. It could all be over in a split second. She could escape and get on with it.

The glow from her palm dulled and faded. She couldn't give up after fooling around for so long. Scarlet slowly approached the sleeping Shade. He didn't stir as she went to touch his face.

I cant.

Instead, Scarlet, moved a lock of hair from his shoulder and swept it back. He moved ever so slightly and sighed. She grimaced and continued looking around. He was making it so hard to love him, if she even did, that was.

It was only a matter of time before someone with half a brain realised she was missing. Scarlet quietly opened the glass bookcase and searched for anything that might help. In the middle of the second row from the bottom was a small section she saw to be locked by magic. She undid the easy spell and searched the titles. It would have been hard for any wandering Urgals or simple human prisoners. Not for her.

"Aha."

Damn.

Scarlet spun around to see if Durza had awoken.

He lay still except for the slight movement of his chest as he breathed. Poor Carsaib. What have you done to yourself?

Scarlet carefully opened the book entitled Sorcerers, Dragons and Shades. She carefully opened it to the contents page and scrolled down. There it was. Vanquishing Shades; Demonic and Benign.

Breathing heavily, she opened it to the page and read silently. 'A Shade; a sorcerer or sorceress controlled and aided by powerful spirits, cannot easily be vanquished. To kill a Sha-' She didn't want to kill him. Just get him back to his regular self. However that was. She searched the pages again. 'A Shade does not liked to be challenged or approached in any way or form. If possible, do not do this yourself. He/she still has some memory of their former self, but they don't regard it with any emotion. To incant the spell (see overleaf) the Shade has to be at his/her weakest point. This will also depend on their previous life. Male Shade's tend to be more aggressive, because of their tendency for power and control – '

She stopped there, partly because she had what she needed, and partly because she heard an Urgal squealing from the dungeon. "The Shade's escaped!"

Scarlet dropped the book and dissipated, just as Durza's eyes flew open.

He held the Urgal by the throat against the wall. "What do you see?"

The beast cringed and looked into the cell. The woman lay asleep on her cot, breathing heavily, eyes moving under their lids in a dream.

"What do you see?" Durza repeated angrily, tightening his grip around the brute's neck. "Well?" he was getting impatient.

The Urgal stuttered, frightened. "The…the Shade-woman?"

Durza glared into the cell. "Yes. The Shade-woman." He mocked icily. "She's right there, in her cell. And what did you say one minute ago which brought me and the rest of the castle down here?" he asked patronisingly.

The Urgal shivered in fright. "I…I said she wasn't there?"

"You said she wasn't THERE! AND SHE IS THERE, YOU STUPID BEAST!" Durza howled, throwing the Urgal to the ceiling then the floor, plaster falling off the roof. He stood and scuttled away, terrified.

The men and Urgals left gingerly, looking behind them. Durza stood in the doorway and closed the door, glowering at Scarlet. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

The next day, the third day of Scarlet's imprisonment in Gil'ead, the Captain ordered all prisoners to stand outside their cells. The dark passage was heavily guarded. Scarlet knew it involved the night before. As he marched her out of her cell, she noticed how disgusting she felt. If they bypassed Urû'baen from Leona, then to Gil'ead, she hadn't showered in five weeks, four of those crossing the desert. Well, unless you count being sprayed naked with freezing cold water bathing. Scarlet certainly did not.

The Urgal Durza had hurt was almost literally wrapped from head to toe in white gauze and ameteurly tied bandages, and his left horn was slightly bent at a peculiar angle. When he passed, he glared at her and she couldn't help the small smile that lit her face.

The Urgal's eyes widened. "Did you see that? She looked at me and she smiled!" Two other Urgals dragged the first away, rolling their eyes and grunting to each other in amusement. Outraged, he spat in her face.

Scarlet wiped her eyes. "Don't you spit on me, you filthy rotting pig's carcass." She lifted her glowing palm and formed words in her mouth. That was a costly mistake.

Durza came up from behind her and grabbed her wrist. "Oh, so you can use magic." He sneered. Satisfaction lit his colourless eyes.

Scarlet's eyes widened. No. You fool, Scarlet.

"Come with me." Durza dragged by her hair down the hall, curious detainee's watched on as they disappeared from sight.

Scarlet's eyes flicked open. She was standing near the hearth of the fireplace where she had been last night.

"So," Durza began, circling her. "It does not surprise me that it was you who in fact escaped last night." She said nothing. "But I must say I am rather shocked you had the nerve to go through my private book collection." He issued the volume; opened to the exact page it was when she left it. Durza smirked malevolently. "Did you honestly think you could kill me? Why is it that you are trying to find this Carsaib? This long-gone, weak failure? Tell me, do you think you can simply turn me? Hmm? Answer." He stopped and frowned.

Scarlet shook her head wordlessly.

He raised his thin eyebrows. "What is it then? Why did you want to be found? Do you think the Varden are dangling you in front of me like a piece of meat? Imagining how good you'd taste?" he drawled, clicking his tongue on the last word.

Scarlet looked at the floor. "I don't know, are they?"

Durza's eyes narrowed. He folded his cape and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

She laughed sharply. "The Varden don't know I'm here! Do you really think I would tell anyone?" her eyes were veiled as she thought, then, "Why would I? That would just make you want to question you me on their whereabouts, which I can't tell you, because I don't know where they are! So you can't scry me, or do anything really, because there's nothing to find." She added the slightest, unmistakeable emphasis on 'nothing'.

"Your powers of deduction are at the least impressive. Well done, really." Durza put his finger on her chin and lifted her head so Scarlet looked him in the eyes. "You don't appear to be lying, but how can I trust a traitor to the Empire?" his hand slipped down to her shoulder and he added softly, "to me?"

Scarlet wondered how he could accuse her of such a thing. Despite the hypocrisy, she took advantage of his mollified tone. She leant forward, and before Durza had time to react, Scarlet held his arms still with her hands and gently kissed him on the lips. Surprisingly, he pushed back harder, parting his lips, elongating their brief osculation.

Durza jumped back shrieking. He grasped his right hand tightly, screeching in pain. He looked up at Scarlet, red hair enshrouding his deathly face, whispering through clenched teeth. "Never do that again." He cringed again and doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet tried to take hold of his wrists, but he pushed her away. Using all force necessary, she tried again, this time successful. Durza reluctantly let her take hold of his hand. She turned over his palm. A brand in the shape of a dark swirl in the middle of his palm glowed white hot; the strange markings on his face the same. His pulse beneath was visible in his throbbing hand. Scarlet closed her small hand over Durza's welted skin. He felt another upwelling of lust rise uncontrollably to his chest. His face contorted in pain and once again a scream tore from his lips. "Get out of my sight!"

Scarlet didn't need to be told twice. Her skin began to turn into smoke-like wisps disappearing into the air. No sooner was she gone, the cool breeze grew dark, black shapes coming together to form Galbatorix, his tall frame looming over the Shade. "Durza." He was frighteningly calm.

Durza stood straight to meet his master. He found nothing to say, only to gasp in pain. He wished he could suppress the pain, but it was unbearable.

Galbatorix smiled slightly, which was not a good sign. "Tell me, how is it you are so weak, hitherto so strong, to want the one thing you know you cannot have?"

Durza swallowed and said hoarsely. "I… am… truly - "

"You are truly in a blind state of yearning, Durza. Well, I gave you a chance. Now," his hands invisibly choked the air in front of him. Durza fell to his knees, scratching his rib cage as if trying to release the toxic throbbing in his chest, gasping as blood stained his fingers, "You die, or you kill your little inamorata. Understand?"

Durza silently screamed. He brought his lips together. "Yes." he managed.

"Oh yes, you'd better." Galbatorix smiled coldly as he grabbed Durza's shoulder, sinking his dirty fingernails in. "Because I'll have you both on the slab if you don't, so I guess that puts any thoughts you were having about guilt out of your head."

He threw Durza to one side and disappeared, the Shade's head smacking the cold tiled floor hard, as he was knocked unconscious. When Galbatorix was long gone, Scarlet slid from behind the door without a sound.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Chapter 3  
The only thing in the room Durza could look at was the King's hands. They were long and knarled, with dirty twisted fingernails wrapped around a silver chalice, bringing the wine to his smiling lips. He inclined his head to the chair across from him at the other end of the long table. Durza sat, keeping his eyes on Galbatorix's hand, wrapped like a constricting python around the neck of the glass. The wore two black rings with the Empire's crest on each finger, which tapped annoying against the metallic cup.

Galbatorix smiled more broadly, showing yellow, uneven teeth. His eyes shone with the insanity of a madman and his dark, limp hair swung over his forehead, further shadowing his face in the dark throne room. "So, what brings you to me?"

"You, you do not know?" Durza shifted uncomfortably. "My Lord?" he added hastily.

Galbatorix looked up at him from the smooth, polished mahogany surface of the table. "Well, the mind can only reveal a certain amount. You see, I cannot view what is not there." He shrugged simply. "You can't remember, or you don't know? Which is it? Please, tell me."

Durza looked away from the King's black, boring eyes and said. "I'm not sure sir." He returned his gaze to Galbatorix.

"I know what you want." He did, and he knew Durza was a strong ally and had killed hundreds, although the Shade seemed very distant, even unknowing, to the latter.

"What is that sir?"

"Power. And don't worry, you'll get it. But cross me, and I'll have your head on a stake at the gates of Urû'baen, and believe me when I say, no one will miss you then as no one misses you now." he furrowed his eyebrows and downed the rest of his wine.

Despite the blow to his pride, Durza silently nodded and was then dismissed. From there he became appointment ruler of the castle at Gil'ead, and it became dark, shadowed curtains that he hid from the world behind. Still, something he could not shrug was gnawing at the edge of his mind, threatening to rip the cord of his, releasing all his memories and thoughts into space. He would not let it, though. There was no going back now. Ever.

Durza brought a hand to the star shaped cut on his forehead. It bled from where he and said King had encountered. He sat and looked around. Durza couldn't remember opening the window; still, it provided a nice view of the city, where the dark blanket of night had been draped across the twinkling sky. Durza furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated. The wound on his head still oozed blood and cracked, dried blood caked one side of his face. He tried again, this time chanting the spell. "Waise heill." No dice.

His head was throbbing, and now it ached from the block of his magic. He was beginning to feel rather tired, and angry. He stood slowly, and then suddenly remembered. "Scarlet!"

Durza turned to the door, pale sword drawn.

Scarlet stood in his path, calmly walking toward him. He lowered his sword in shock. "Geuloth du knifr."

"Tsk tsk. I have no idea why you brought me here." She began circling him. "Rather stupid, if you ask me, Carsaib." He tried to hex her, and that was the distraction she needed. Scarlet laid her hand gently on his defenceless arm and as she walked her arm wrapped around his neck loosely.

It was at that point Durza realised he couldn't move. "Losna kalfya iet." Scarlet shook her head silently and stood behind him, silently tightening her grip on Durza's throat. "Release my calves!" he repeated, his voice reverberated off the vaulted ceiling. "Losna kalfya iet." He hissed.

"No." she said simply, her other hand finding the place on his neck. She pressed down hard whispering into his ear. "Wiol ono."

Scarlet urged her horse on through the wood. What was it that made her so angry now? Was it the disappointment that she had spent a year in the Hadarac, joined the Varden for eight years, then lost touch with them to recommence her search for Carsaib, and all to show for it was a myriad of scars and one pathetic kiss. She sighed and moved the white stallion and pack mare faster through the forest. If they were caught, they were dead. No, that wasn't it. That embrace meant more to her than anything these past few weeks had. What is it then? Scarlet gently tugged the reigns and the charger and mare stopped. She glanced over her shoulder to check on Durza; he lay lengthways on the horse, out cold.

Pleased, she prolonged their journey, silently escaping the forest outside the trepidated city that was Gil'ead. She grinned; so far she had eluded the King right under his nose. Well, behind his door anyway.

Maybe she had felt so bad because of the husband and children she had given up for him. Scarlet took another glimpse behind her. If that were the case, she wasn't too inconsolable. She had to check if he was really asleep. Scarlet stopped the horses and dismounted, going to the mare. Durza was breathing; his skull and hair bloody from being hit hard in a bloody battle between said Shade and the ground. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down into a small pool of water at her feet. Swirling patterns of darkness stained the water before going clear again.

Scarlet sighed. He was definitely unconscious, although the bonds concealing his mind were still as strong as steel. "How in Ra'zac's blood do I make him weak then?" she patted her pocket, making sure they were still there. The spell to relieve the demons in his body was in there, as well as the ten year old wanted poster of Carsaib. "C'mon," she goaded the horse tiredly.

Scarlet stood over the fire, whispering softy. "Fortorn meon varkazl. Fortorn meon varkazl." Literally, Help me I am lost.

She fell to her feet, staring into the fire. The flames licked her arms yet she felt nothing. The fire flickered, the edges turning white. "Fortorn meon varkazl."

A huge explosion tore the evening silence, animals of the Spine scattering from their hiding places into trees and bushes. White-hot fire surrounded Scarlet, her hair static and flicking her face. She stood, quenching the fire, her eyes glowed red.

Wind howled through the forest, streaked with agonising groans of the tormented spirits called upon.

"Fortorn meon varkazl."

Durza stirred uneasily, groaning as he lifted his hand to his temple. His vision cleared and he stared up at Scarlet, who was behind the two stolen horses he recognised from Galbatorix's barn, stirring a pot over a fire. He got an eerie sense of déjà vu as he tried to prop himself up.

Scarlet's eyes narrowed and she looked around. She stared at Durza for a few seconds then returned to making a hearty vegetable stew.

Durza sighed heavily, scratching his tingling palm. He noticed there was gauze on his shoulder and the cut in his head was stitched with fine thread. "What is this?" he growled groggily.

Scarlet turned and brought over two bowls of hot soup. "It's palatable, that's what it is. And shut up. Your tip-toeing on the borderline of my so-far admirable patience."

He did so, but couldn't help but try and regain some strength. The stew was delicious; it definitely had some sort of wild game in it, most likely quail. When he was finished, Scarlet handed him the other bowl. "I'm not hungry, and you could use some fattening up."

She returned to the fire and warmed her hands. She was beginning to sound like someone's mother. Scarlet shuddered inwardly at the thought.

Durza reluctantly finished the second bowl; he hadn't eaten in a very long time. "Where are you taking me?"

She sat with a swift movement of her mother-of-pearl cloak. "That's for me to know, and you to find out when we get there. But don't think you'll be oh-so-clever as so plan a brilliant escape attempt in the middle of the night, or at any time in fact, because I put an extra drop of the Sleeping Sun potion in both of those," she issued the two empty bowls, "so I don't think you will get to far past me."

Durza clenched his fists. How could I have let that happen? It wouldn't do, but before any objection could be made, he slid sideways; the fast-acting remedy seeped into his body. He saw Scarlet's smiling visage look down at him as he blacked out.

The morning came far to early for an exhausted Scarlet. She stretched her sore muscles and looked over in Durza's direction. He lay with his back to her.

A muscle twitched in her face as she slowly stood. I know what I have to do. She wasn't going to say it, she wasn't even going to think it in case he scryed her and unveiled her plan. Scarlet knew he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Go on." She nudged him with her foot. "Get up."

She hadn't expected such a quick reaction. Durza bolted to his feet; unearthly swift. Scarlet grimaced and dived towards him, stumbling as he moved too fast. She whipped around. Durza stood alone at the edge of the clearing. Again she tried to catch him, but again he proved to be to quick.

Scarlet screamed in frustration, lunging at the Shade again, running as fast as she could. This time Durza stood perfectly still, lurching forward before she could reach him, catching her bare wrists; her cloak lay casually thrown on the ground.

Durza leered at her, gazing down with his pale eyes.

Scarlet exhaled in annoyance. She tried to pull her arms out of his firm grasp, but to no avail.

"You honestly thought you had me, didn't you?" he gloated. "Oh, you have a lot to learn, little sorceress." His thin lips turned up in a malicious laugh. Scarlet pushed him unexpectedly. Durza shoved her back into a tree. "Well. That was a nice try, wasn't it?" he snarled, baring his razor teeth. "Now. It's up to you when I let go."

She looked past him, then back into his soulless eyes. Scarlet hoped it wouldn't come to this but she couldn't do anything. Her eyes closed, avoiding Durza's piercing glare. Corvus? Can you hear me?

I hear you, my lady. A deep, hoarse voice answered in her mind.

Please forgive me, but I desperately need your help.

Where are you?

Durza has me, in the outskirts of the city, in the forest. He does not know I have a familiar, so try to conceal yourself from him as much as possible. And be careful. She felt her head was going to split from the effort of keeping the Shade from her mind.

You be careful, m' lady.

Scarlet breathed slowly, opening her eyes. "I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"When I leave you, and, I will leave you, I want you to think of me. When I was five and you were twelve, you took me to the desert lake and taught me how to fish. I want you to think about this. I've been searching, waiting, hoping for you to be found. I've bled for you once Durza. Consider that, when you see me next."

His mouth was drawn in a thin line; he said nothing. Scarlet's eyes flicked from his face to a tree behind him. Durza's reflection gleamed in the waiting raven's amber eyes. Scarlet raised her eyebrows smugly. "I'd cover your eyes, if I were you."

The raven screeched, diving toward Durza. He let go of her and spun around, just in time to see a jet-black bird, before her shielded his face with his hands. The raven scratched and nipped Durza's forearms with its beak and sharp talons. He cursed the bird as he tried to throw it off, magic useless in his balled fists.

Scarlet ran into the forest with haste, leaving her familiar; the raven Corvus, to distract Durza long enough for her to get away. Corvus squawked in recognition when she was out of sight, flapping away from Durza, six bolts of electricity missing the bird by an inch, hissing through the air and setting fire to half a dozen trees.

Durza swore at the bird in the ancient language as it glided away, in the same direction Scarlet had escaped in. "Ktrazl."

Durza hid in the branches of an old oak tree; moss and fungi making it a difficult and slippery climb. Soldiers and Urgals came from the high city walls to investigate the mysterious fire. He stared down at the spectators below, virtually invisible to anyone's searching gaze. A cold breeze blew toward him and he sniffed the air, his eyes watered from the heavy scent of Urgals. Once most of the fire had been quenched, Durza leaped down from the tree, landing gracefully with a slight bend of the knees.

He had to hide because Galbatorix would be furious when he found his henchman had been captured by Scarlet; the further away from the King he was, the less fuel for the King's fury fire. Galbatorix scared Durza. In fact Galbatorix was the only thing that scared Durza, but another thing did tax him.

Scarlet Ravenwing.

She was a persistent little vixen. He smiled unpleasantly; that was an understatement. He had not expected her familiar's sudden attack, although he should have. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself quietly, making all speed into the woods, fleeing Gil'ead and the King.

He stopped after a while to catch his breath. What she says is true.

"And if it is?" he questioned himself aloud. "What of it?"

She has cost you everything, now.

The same burning sensation he had felt when they had thoughtlessly kissed ran up Durza's arm. That was reckless, and rather pointless. Galbatorix had provided him with many mistresses. Their beauty and desirability were undiminished, yet he could not find satisfaction with any of them lately.

He cringed. When the pain of Galbatorix's hold had subsided, he unclenched his fists and slowly walked through the forest as day turned into night. His speed and agility was no match for any man, so he passed through and around many villages unnoticed. Durza would bet all his silver that Galbatorix had already- one: found he was taken from the fortress in Gil'ead that morning, two: he was furious and looking for him and three: the only chance now to redeem himself was to either bring Scarlet or the female dragon's head on a platter.

The concealed brands on his face were very deep in meaning. When Haeg took him in when he was sixteen, the sorcerer had given him strength. When he had been murdered, Durza had called upon the spirits that had taken his body, the brands on his face a permanent reminder of how the magic burned through his very heart and soul. Markings of the Spirits of Helgrind- The Gates of Death. His black veins were more prominent symmetrically either side of his forehead and under his left cheek, giving his face its otherworldly look.

Do you want to redeem yourself for someone who wants you dead? Power isnt everything, you know. She, she loves you though.

"That's why SHE is weak." Durza shot back at himself.

Yeah. The voice said. She is weak for you, but not as weak as you.

His eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that. I don't feel anything for anyone anymore." He told himself, but he knew it was a lie, and so did his voice, Carsaib, the last inch he had left.

They both concured. "I'm coming for you, Scarlet."

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
DISCLAIMER: Err… I probably should have written this, um, on the first chapter but I only just realised…ahem. I do not own any Eragon characters i.e. Durza, Galbatorix, Urgals, the mentioning of Eragon, Ra'zac, and any characters to come created by CP. But Scarlet, who I would like to say IS NOT a Mary Sue, she's mine. Mine Durza! That's right, back off vampire! Ha ha ha insert corny evil laugh here (Ducks from rocks thrown by Durza's insanely angry girlfans)

Chapter (what is it, oh yes) 4

"SHADE! SHAAAADE!"

Now that was not an uncommon reaction. Scarlet ignored the terrified soldiers and kept her distance from their assorted threatening weapons. On her shoulder, Corvus ruffled his feathers. "Shhhhh," she fed him a small piece of salted meat from her pocket. He squawked indignantly at being bribed by food, nevertheless he ate with out complaint.

The day was dawning quickly in Nasuada's camp. There was a myriad of tents pitched around 100 yards in front of Du Weldenvarden, the elvan forest. Scarlet looked around, trying to spot the young leader of the Varden. She smiled at Corvus. Why so close to the forest do you think? Maybe the elves are hiding in their trees, waiting for the Empire to attack?

The bird fixed his amber eyes on her. That's exactly right m'lady. And if we can spot that just by looking, Galbatorix will know for sure.

Scarlet nodded grimly. And the boy, and Oromus-elda, what of them and their mighty dragons? She asked with respect.

There's no to say for sure, but they too must be hid- WATCH OUT!

Corvus flew of Scarlet's shoulder as she blocked the attack with her sword. A young boy stared up at her from a full suit of armour. He trembled as she grinned. "Please. Call your men off; I come in peace."

He stared back at her. "Y-y-y-you're, y-y-you're a…a… a Shade."

The smile slipped off her face. "Yes. Please tell Nasuada Scarlet's here." She smiled again, cupping the boy's face in her hand. "You would do that for me, wouldn't you. After all, I am not an enemy, of yours or of the Varden." She spoke gently, sliding her sword back in its sheath. The raised an eyebrow. The young man, sword still drawn, ran off into the middle of the gathering crowd.

Most looked like simple villagers, who stared at her striking visage with fright. Others, others experienced in battle stood frozen, eyeing Scarlet suspiciously from a distance. She followed the boy, parting the assembly of onlookers as she went. A tall, very pretty dark woman approached cautiously with her head held high and a confused expression on her face. Still, the Varden's noble leader led the way for her guards and companions. She spotted Scarlet and a look of realisation struck her face.

Scarlet squinted as the sun peeped over the horizon, trying to climb into the sky. No one moved as she slowly walked down the centre of the army, toward Nasuada. A few people jumped as her raven, Corvus screeched and fluttered down to his post on her shoulder.

Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad and leader of the Varden, was planning an attack route on the nearest cluster of Urgals in her tent when the commotion started. Trianna and Elva stood by her side and they all watched the Shade approach them. Nasuada, dressed in a light yet elegant cotton dress (for the heat) stepped forward.

Elva grabbed her arm. Nasuada cringed; the child was just inhuman. The girl fixed her slanted violet eyes on Scarlet. She whispered to Nasuada. "She suffers unimaginably and therefore is seeking your help, it would be most unwise…"

Nasuada shrugged Elva off and met Scarlet. "What is your purpose here, Scarlet Ravenwing, Shade of the Spine?"

The few people who had not known this obvious fact gasped. Scarlet looked up at Nasuada, her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. "My lady, Nasuada." She bowed. "I come to ask your forgiveness for…" she kept her eyes on the ground, "for seeking out the Shade Durza and my capture in Gil'ead."

Nasuada's eyes widened. Someone hissed and a murmur of terrified whispers swept through the crowd. Scarlet stood straight and stared Nasuada in the eyes, her own were red and puffy. "Please." She said in barely a whisper. "You have to help me."

Nasuada stared at her, wordless. Trianna approached the Shade. "Traitor! How dare you betray the Varden to him? Kill her on sight!"

Uproar of agreement ran through the army.

Nasuada snapped out of her stupor. "No!" She stopped Trianna, who had her sleeves pulled up, with her arm. "Guards? Two of her henchmen ran to Scarlet and held her by the arms. She looked at Nasuada. "Take her to my tent, but don't harm her." Then, she addressed her people. "The Shade will be dealt with using all the right processes and procedures. There will be no need to be killing anyone!"

Confusion and anger started them up again, but Nasuada ignored it. "Come with me." she addressed the soldiers.

They obediently followed Nasuada to a large, heavily guarded tent. It was much cooler than the rest of the army's camp and was decorated with rich looking rugs and furs. Scarlet looked around; she longed to touch them, but she knew she was filthy from lack of hygiene in the dirty cramped cell and they were highly valuable. I hope this isn't too severe. God knows, I need a bath.

"You'll be lucky if that's all you get."

Scarlet was quite taken aback when the ten-year-old girl with the adult's voice hissed at her so viciously. She glared at Scarlet. "Be thankful you weren't shot when our perimeter soldiers got a whiff of you."

Despite Elva being half Scarlet's size, she turned her nose up at her and grinned wickedly, sniffing the air and smirking. Scarlet turned to Nasuada, whose expression was livid. Still, she wasn't as furious as Trianna, who folded her arms and bit her tongue, and stood in a corner glaring at the turncoat.

Nasuada stood poised, her face turned to stone. "Why have you come back?"

"To ask for forgiveness, my lady."

"Forgiveness?" Trianna scoffed. "You came here thinking you'd get us to help you're pathetic quest for the Shade. His deathly stench is all over you! I wouldn't be surprised – "

"Trianna please." She returned her attention to Scarlet. "You will have you mind sieved through by Elva ensuring your loyalty to the Varden and swear fealty to me. Then get yourself washed up and we will talk more about this." Elva opened her mouth to object. "Alone." She glared at the girl and Trianna.

Scarlet looked silently from Elva, to Trianna then back to Nasuada. She didn't like the thought of this beastly brat feel he pleasure, pain and everything in between. Not one bit. Nasuada retreated and let Elva do her dirty work. Her eyes almost glowed with delight as she fixed the Shade with her gaze.

Scarlet grimaced. She saw herself as a little girl, and almost felt as if she were there…

"Are we there yet, Carsaib?"

The older boy led Scarlet down the side of the hill into a small stream where life flourished in the dry desert sands. "Almost."

He lifted her down the last slope, grinning as her little sandals scraped the dirt. They sat next to the water and Carsaib untied a piece of cloth where he had taken a large chunk of bread and an apple from his family's storeroom. He broke the bread and handed it to Scarlet.

They ate and talked for quite some time, about great elves and dragons, and pirate ships in Teirm. Carsaib heard a commotion from the village. His father's horrible deed of ratting them out to the King had been uncovered.

He and Scarlet climbed to the top of the dune to see his family's small thatch cottage ablaze. By now, an angry mob from the tribe was driving Carsaib's parents away from the cluster of mud-brick and thatch houses. He ran over the scorching sand to reach help his mother. He grabbed stones and threw them to prevent them from attacking her.

"Carsaib?"

Scarlet's father, whom she vaguely ever saw, scooped up him daughter and rejoined the fight. She bit and scratched and clawed and cried and wailed until she got to see over her father's shoulder. Carsaib's parents were disappearing over a hill. They were nomads, outcasts, and traitors. She reached her hand out and tried to reach the distant figure disappearing from her life forever. A tear slid down his face.

"Carsaib!"

Scarlet screamed like someone had put lightning through her veins, and it burst out at enormous temperatures through her temples. Though there was no blood, and she landed with a soft thump onto a plush rug laid behind her.

"Just, do me a favour will you?"

The General straightened up in front of the King.

"Don't let him reach her."

"Yes sir." The General obeyed stiffly. "And if he does?"

"The only thing that will happen, the only difference that it will make, is that instead of his head I will be putting on a stake, it will be yours!"

The slightly large General looked at his own feet. "Yes my King. I shall gather your armies immediately."

Shruikin, the King's savage black dragon, roared. The General scuttled off. Galbatorix stroked the beast's wing, his eyes glazed over, deep in thought. "Yes, yes you will."

Durza felt sick from lack of food, yet still he did not eat, although he was regaining his ability for necromancy. "Brisingr!" he barked. The barren desert burst into flames, with nothing to keep it going but his own will. Durza brought he knees to his chest and thought. Not about anything, he just let his mind run wild, waiting to pick something up that would reveal a good plot or idea. Nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

He let his mind wander some more, then opened his canteen, that last water he had left, after his horse perished in the hot sun. "You'd better show me something good." He whispered, pouring a clear pool of water and thought of one person quickly before it was soaked up.

Durza leant over and looked closely at the waters reflection. Scarlet.

The word rippled through the water and the image appeared. A forest, trees, running water… he stared at the quickly evaporating water and poured more, his last, onto the dirt. Scarlet showered with honey milk and crushed pine needles. She let the warm water of the spring run into her mouth and over her body. She opened her eyes and appeared to see straight through him. Her nubile body, wet long hair and deep eyes were too much for him, and on time, the water soaked into the ground. Durza removed his mail and lay at the bottom of the dune, closing his eyes trying not to think of her. It didn't work.

He rolled onto his back and looked at the stars winking back at him. This time, Durza saw her.

…think of me

when you see me next…

think of me…

No. She had meant when he saw her in person. When she could see him too. But she didn't then, did she? The way her eyes saw straight through…

Eventually he fell asleep, long after the flames went out.

A white and green cotton dress was given to Scarlet, which she had rejected for her slim, black robes. She had showered in the forest, all the while feeling that someone was watching. Maybe elves. At least, she hoped it was elves; the mysteries of Du Weldenvarden remain unknown, even to Shades. Not that they were superior beings (well, she didn't think so). They were just a lot more powerful.

Night had set and she quietly weaved he way in between tents stopping outside Nasuada's, staying in the shadows. She heard two women, whom she identified to be Trianna and Nasuada, arguing. Their voices were hushed, but her fine tuned hearing soon picked up what they were saying.

"She is in love with him, Nasuada! I don't even want to think about if he's already taken her! Durza is a traitor to all magic users and as far as I'm concerned, he should be burned on a post!"

"Keep your voice down." She said, lowering hers. "We don't want anyone to hear and panic. I think he might, as much as he would probably deny, want her too, I mean, she is an attractive sort."

Scarlet grinned. She heard Trianna click her tongue with impatience.

"And more to the point, I think he's following her here."

"I'm sure of it."

Scarlet waited for the perfect time to intervene.

"But we can't let him of course. Galbatorix won't just sit there. Not if I know him. I hate to compare but he, like us, is very anxious to find out which side Durza will choose. There is no middle ground. He'll lead the Empire straight to us."

"Then what do we do, my lady?"

Perfect time; now.

Nasuada jumped as Scarlet's body took form in the air before her. She wasn't used to anything magical, nor will she ever be. "I'm so glad you could come. Please, sit."

Scarlet didn't beat around the bush. "I heard what you said."

"Yes…?" Nasuada asked slowly as if nothing wrong was said. She looked at Trianna. Or was about to be.

"I want to ask something before you, or before we continue. Will Durza be killed even if he swears fealty to the Varden."

There was a pause. Nasuada's eyebrow's furrowed.

A tear stained Scarlet's cheek. "I see. I understand."

Trianna was about to exit through the tents flaps. Scarlet pondered on a radical, drastic thought that had been itching at the back of her mind for quite some time. "Wait."

Trianna turned around and asked softly. "What is it?"

Blake Steelheart, the rookie soldier and man who had alerted Nasuada about the presence of the Shade, stood near the good lady's tent. He had seen the Shade disappear and go in, heard hushed whispering, and then silence. He was rather frightened, despite the young woman's beauty, he was sure she must have been a dangerous killing machine.

They had been in there for quite a while whispering dangerously low to each other. Who knows what kind of horrible treason she was plotting?

An owl screeched in the close forest and Blake jumped, grabbing the hilt of his rapier. This night was not, and was not going to be still, for anyone.

Lady Nasuada appeared at the flaps of her tent. "Steelheart." She said softly.

He bowed slightly, showing chivalry as always. "Yes, my lady."

"Please," her voice was hoarse. "Please tell no one a decision has been reached. I will be the one to inform my people, first thing tomorrow morning. Do you understand, boy?"

He nodded. "Yes m'am." Whatever it is, it isn't good.

Please review. Sorry about 'Blake Steelheart' what do you call male Mary Sue's? I have to say though, its not going to be hugely long… I'd say there's about two more chapters to go, but I could extend it if I got any suggestions from my loyal readers. Ta ta. CB102

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Chapter 5  
"Tell me something, General?"

The stout man stood in the opening of the King's tent. "What, what is it sir?" A cold wind blew into his master's quarters and he was sure Galbatorix smelt the fear on him.

The King stood slowly and asked in a calm voice. "Are you deaf, General?"

"What?" he jumped. "What do you mean my lord?" he added swiftly.

"Deaf, blind, impaired in anyway?"

The General was baffled. "N…no sir."

"Then," he drew his sword and swung, slicing through the unarmoured man's gut, "Why didn't you stop him!" his voice was lost in another gale of wind. Galbatorix whipped around, the General fells to his knees and dribbled blood from the side of his mouth, his face turned to stone and his eyes did not blink.

Galbatorix closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, seeing Durza draw ever closer to the Varden. His eyes flicked open and he gently fingered the hilt of his sword with anticipation. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

A dish of water and a soft washcloth had been left out in her tent. Scarlet wiped her face with the warm cloth and rubbed her eyes. Corvus' feet patted softly along the top of her tent; it was better to know he was there. She threw her robe to one side and lay down tiredly on a pile of plush cushions laid out for her. Slowly, Scarlet drifted off to sleep…  
She bit her lip and made no noise.

SNAP! She drew her feet closer to her chest.

SNAP! Scarlet felt blood twist down her Spine.

SNAP! Her knees gave way and Durza stood over her.

SNAP! She yelped as the rope cut into her cheek.

SNAP! Now it cut her defending forearms.

Scarlet waited for him to stop, lash after lash, and when she opened her eyes Durza was close enough to kill.

Instead, he kissed her, long and hard, as if nothing else mattered. Scarlet held his arm, too weak to sit unassisted. He drew away, with a look of sadness on his face. Durza left her alone in her cell to cry in the dark.

He waking intake of breath filled Scarlet's lungs. Her chest was covered in a film of sweat. Did that really happen or was it just an invented dream? She saw Trianna standing over her. "What do you want?" she asked, not unkindly.

The sorceress knelt down and crossed her legs elegantly. Her sharp blue eyes penetrated Scarlet's tired, weak mind. The Shade was going to listen to what she had to say, no matter how brave she thought she was being.

Scarlet wrapped the soft, duck down blanket around herself. The slight breeze in the tent made the moisture on her skin turn to ice and she shivered from the sudden coldness.

"I want you to think about what you just said, Scarlet. I know you think you're doing the right thing, but it is far too risky for me to just sit there and listen to your drabble." Scarlet's crimson eyes narrowed, although she said nothing.

"You have to understand, you're going to die if you do this!"

Trianna was completely exasperated when Scarlet didn't flinch, move or show any reaction to her whatsoever. Her eyes sparked electricity. "You know that, don't you?"

Scarlet didn't answer her question, just mused aloud. "Do you think he would care any less?" Trianna furrowed her eyebrows. Scarlet looked deep into her eyes. "Have you ever loved someone so much you could die without even knowing if they felt the same, but you felt you had to do it, to give them a chance?"

Trianna shook her head slightly, in confusion and as an answer. She hadn't at all.

Scarlet smiled bitterly. "Mmm, me either." Her face brightened falsely, despite the intensity of her next words. "I'm dying anyway, Trianna, I may as well try and save us both."

Trianna stood wordlessly, left to chew on Scarlet's word's as the Shade rolled onto her side, and her heavy eyelids closed in a matter of seconds. She left her tent, mulling over Nasuada's decision. It wasn't right, but then what did she know? Trianna guessed Nasuada knew something more than she did to permit this. She hummed to herself as she prepared the Varden's sorcerers and witches for the intense body and mind battle they were about to face.

Meanwhile, Scarlet lay, her eyes searching the tent walls, watching patterns and shapes shift and move in torchlight. She unbuttoned her tunic in the surprising heat and lay in a cotton shirt. More sweat tangled her hair, and a bad dream, if in fact it was a dream, did nothing to help.

Her large eyes found the bowl of water, now cold. She got up from her temporary bed and splashed her face with the cool liquid. It ran down her face and neck. There could have been nothing more refreshing, well, nothing apart from Durza at her knees in surrender. She laughed sharply at the thought, until another entered her mind.

Scarlet smiled wryly, blowing the remaining candles out to go to sleep. If she was going to risk everything, why not try and save the world?

Durza was sick and he knew it. He hadn't eaten in over three days, his ribcage jutted out from his chest and he was completely drained. He leant on the horse for support; it too was malnourished, but not like him. Durza looked like a corpse, like a wandering corpse trekking the desert, which all too much reminded him of his days before Haeg.  
But he still kept one thing; his pride, because now that was all he had. He stood tall and remounted his horse trotting over an ominous sand dune; its size threatened his entire journey. He looked down at the stallion. Haeg gave the white steed to him and he did love it, but he had to get this over with and get away from Galbatorix, Scarlet and the rest of the world. He murmured to him softly and removed his horse's saddle. He slapped its hide and it galloped into the cold desert night. Durza hoped it survived, but it wasn't likely.

He found the energy he needed from scorpions and desert rats, draining them dry; completely dead. He stumbled up the sand bank, keeping his mind focused on getting to her. But he couldn't. Horrible visions from his past kept clouding his mind. They wouldn't go away. Every time Durza tried to drown his thoughts, they kept floating to the surface.

"No."

You can't escape it now Durza; she's got you.

"I believe that when I see it."

That you will.

"Liar."

Oh, a man as smart and tuned in as you I think knows otherwise.

"No." he said to himself simply. "You are wrong."

Am I now? Are you sure?

"Yes." he spat.

I'm not so sure about that.

"No?"

No. What are you going to do when you get there?

"Kill her." Durza said through bared teeth.

Are you sure, Carsaib? You're longing to do something a lot different than that…

"No, I don't." he gripped the roots of his hair. "Don't call me that!" he screeched.

Ha. Liar. You want to hold her…

"No."

Feel her.

"No!"

But it's what you want Carsaib.

Durza shrank to the ground. "Stop calling me that!"

But that's your name, isn't it Carsaib?

"No." he ground his teeth.

Oh yes it is. It is I, and you, and everything. We are one.

"I am Durza!"

Are you?

Durza drew his long, pale sword and held it over his heart. "Leave me alone!"

The voice, his voice, faded out into the night. You are alone.

Durza fell back onto the sand, still warm from the hot sun that day, and lay on his back, staring up at the dark sky. He regulated his breathing until his heart was not pounding against his chest. Durza turned to one side, insheathing his discarded blade, and sighed. He clenched his teeth, rising to his feet without a word. The King was near, he could tell.

"Scarlet, you must die." His eyes narrowed as that irritating Carsaib with his poor sense of judgement returned to his consciousness. Does she deserve to?

Durza was too tired to start an all in battle with himself. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed. "No." he answered. His voice sounded different, and for a moment Durza thought he had lost all control of his body. And he craved control.

He screamed in rage to the sky. It was going to take more than that to throw him.

And it was about to throw him far.

Short? Too short? Sorry. Ah well, I hope you like. Please review. I promise the next one includes action, swords, "action winkwinknudgenudge ", some true feelings revealed and definite explanation to Scarlet's sacrificial 'plan'. Oh dear Ive said to much. Ah well, guess you'll just have to read the next chapter. :D  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Chapter 6  
Scarlet read the warning on Nasuada's ashen face. She needn't have said anything, the way she looked was enough to say her head screamed objection but her heart said let her go. A smile played around her lips. "Just fight for us. That's all I ask."

Scarlet bowed to her liege. "I always have been."

Lady Nasuada believed that was entirely true, and she always had done. "Keep safe."

"Scarum ven." Scarlet nodded. You too.

Nasuada took her steel blade and held it parallel to the Shade's shoulder. "May the stars watch over you."

Once again, Scarlet bowed, and turned with her raven Corvus down the centre of the dawn procession. They were ready for war. They were ready to fight, and to win, whichever way it went, they would win. The overcast day did nothing to shake the apprehensive poison burying into her stomach. Thunder rolled in the heavy grey clouds and she was ready to face him, no matter what the consequences.

She found her horse, mounted it and struck its side. The sooner she left, the better, for they did not know she had lied. They did not know Scarlet was going after a different antagonist whom they faced. In fact, they would have stripped her mind of it, if it hadn't been decided on the spur of the moment an hour before sunrise.

Galbatorix was hers.

Because she had nothing to lose.

Scarlet glanced around to see Corvus flying with her galloping mare, and thought grimly. I guess I will find out if I have nothing to lose. She showed the raven her memories of the Shade. He screeched and flew higher in distaste. He did not approve.

"Help me. Gods of the wood and heavens, help me. No one else will."

Durza picked the bones of a rat clean. Menace ran through his eyes. He could hear the war drums of the Varden, and smell the foul odour of Urgals. Without their knowledge, he was drawing near.  
The beasts, Galbatorix, the Empire or the Varden, couldn't see him. The right time would approach, but it was not now.

The closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Again, he saw her face, grinning ever so slightly at him. Mocking. Teasing. Immune to his efforts.

On one occasion, the night before, his long black fingernails had sunk into his palm in a nightmare about her. She was insatiable, an inconvenient little pest which needed to be eradicated, one-way or the other.

Really? This time it was not Carsaib's voice, it was his own. He closed his eyes and lay against the bank. Just go to her. You waaaaaaaaant to…

Durza snapped himself out of it, scrabbling up the hill to find a huge patch of flat, bare land, where the great battle would most likely take place.

His eyes scanned the area and he nimbly jumped down from his hiding place, jumping from rock to rock. Urgals did most of the tracking, and they wouldn't be able to track much without his footprints.

Shadow will fall over this place.

The voice ran through Durza's head, but it was not his own. It wasn't a clear voice; it was something that suddenly jumped into his mind.

"What did I think that?" he mused out loud.

A cold wind not felt in this side of the Hadarac was the only thing to answer him.

Finally alone.  
Galbatorix rode a safe distance behind his army. They were all tools. Pawns, every single one. And they all served one purpose; to protest the king. Galbatorix moved his pieces across the board. None of them were little more than peasants, so what did it really matter?

He shifted his horse along. Galbatorix knew Durza loved the Shade. "Scarlet." he breathed.

Maybe Durza didn't know it, nut someone as wise and cunning as he surely did. That's how Galbatorix survived through his early days as a Rider; watching the mistakes of others. He loved his first dragon, his dragon, but that was as far as it went. Galbatorix didn't feel the same bond with Shruikin, Morzan was a worthy ally and he mourned the loss of power that came with his death, but nothing else at all.

Frankly, he couldn't see why men fell to their knees the way they did. Women were inferior. Necessary, but inferior. None cared for him and he cared for none. Certainly, the King admitted to enjoying the pleasures in wooing one of his whores, but he was never in love. Ever. And it wasn't as satisfying as ruling an empire.

Galbatorix had lost a powerful servant to this bitch. She was nothing more, and he would soon get them both out of the way.

He swept his dark hair out of his face, a muscle twitched under his eye. He muttered under his breath, "You can run, little bitch, but no one hides from me."

The sun could not be seen behind the clouds, which blocked any happiness found in that day. Scarlet edged on, the Varden's armies drawing up a league behind her. Stretches of open plains were exposed in front of them. Nasuada, Trianna, and three dwarfs on horses led their men into battle. The sorcerers sat on their mounts waiting to burn anyone in their paths. They halted and sat tense; swords, spears, and arrows drawn waiting for further instructions. No one breathed and a few men flinched as a horse broke a twig with its hoof.  
Trianna, the sorceress, glared angrily at Nasuada. She was naive. "You're letting her go?"

Nasuada whipped her horse around and pulled it up next to Trianna. "Yes."

"Have you seriously considered -?"

All of a sudden, Trianna's eyes shot up. A low rumble arose from the other side of the barren desert flat. It was the sound of men's war cries and hoof beats. Thousands and thousands of hoof beats. Yet, as the army of the Empire flooded over the hill, she saw they were not outnumbered.

Nasuada had the same thought. Not outnumbered, but perhaps out skilled. Sitting stationary on a horse on the peak of the small rise was a lone figure. Unmistakable. Galbatorix. They couldn't hesitate any longer. She shut her helmet and lifted her sword, remembering the beast, which slay her father. "Attack!"

She spurred her horse forward, charging against the approaching army. Men followed her on foot and horseback, gathering speed, holding their pikes and swords above their heads. Before the two armies clashed, the Varden's archers, hidden in the slight crags where the flat ground lifted up, shot arrows into the front line of the Empire's side, a row of unsuspecting Urgals.

They collided with a deafening roar. Dwarfs, humans and select elves fought against the King, stabbing and slashing everything in their path.

Trianna and her sorcerers were chanting a spell in unison. Blue light spread like fire, burning a patch in the army. Nasuada slipped her sword from between the ribs of an Urgal. They were not out skilled, but they may have been outnumbered. She looked around and saw a dozen more men fall to the wrath of the Empire's attack. Scarlet?

The Shade was nowhere to be seen.

By now the Varden had slaughtered many a man and beast, yet they kept coming like wild grizzlies looking for sticky honey. The little army had certainly put up a substantial fight considering, but they would lose soon if they couldn't bring some number's down.

An ugly Urgal with a pug face and twisted horn cut Trianna's arm. She fell from her horse, barely escaping its panicking hooves. She's left us to go to him. She has betrayed us all! Without having time to react, Trianna closed her eyes, awaiting the Urgal's fatal blow. Instead, she heard shrieking.

Scarlet stood at the end of a huge fireball, melting the faces of Galbatorix's army. She used both hands, broadening the flame. Her eyes glowed like fire as she slaughtered them without hesitation. Trianna saw the gap that was there left a direct path to the King on the top of the hill. "No!"

Trianna jumped out of the way of a soldier, pushing his swinging sword back with her own. There was nothing she could do.

Galbatorix had been waiting. "I knew you'd try and find me. A King like me can read the minds of others."

Scarlet smirked. "That's where you're wrong. " She watched him get down from his horse. "You're afraid he'll turn against you."

"He already has."

He glared at her, walking her circle in the opposite direction, his black blade poised.

Scarlet nodded to his sword. "Matches your heart."

Galbatorix laughed harshly. "You think this wise? Challenging me?"

"I don't think its wise you brought your entire army here to battle a Shade."

"There are others. Others that will join me. Others that will be made to join me."

She smiled, hearing thunder roll in the clouds. Lightning flashed over her head. "Not when you're overthrown."

His eyes narrowed and she sensed his attack. Scarlet blocked with her sword and her mind. Her head felt like it had a steel rod being pushed through it. She bared her teeth, pushing back with her own arms and mind.

Galbatorix barely moved back an inch. He pulled his sword back, causing Scarlet to fall forward. He dodged her flailing sword and brought his own round her side.

Blood dripped down her unmailed side. Scarlet ignore it, fighting back. He wasn't even beginning to play with her. If he wanted to win he would have done it by now. Then what does he…?

Galbatorix sneered as her eyes widened.

He struck at her feet and she blocked him again.

"Just worked it out, have you?"

"Aye." She said through gritted teeth, dodging another jab and stopped his blade once more.

"I thought it would be nice for my traitor to see the one he loves so dear die before his very eyes. And tell me Shade, when I kill you and him, how will anyone stop me then?"

"I'm not dead yet."

Scarlet fell to the ground when Galbatorix jumped back in a sudden surprise.

"Durza."

The tall Shade was taller than ever from the angle she looked at him at, starved and livid. Scarlet honestly didn't know what to think. He didn't look at her, just breathed in the long silence, his thin chest moved up and down in quick short breaths.

"Don't lay another hand on her." Durza's eyes were fixed on Galbatorix's hollow excuse for eyes. An old saying in ancient texts read 'the eyes are the window to the soul'. It was an understatement to say Galbatorix didn't have one.

"That's what I THOUGHT!" Summoning all his strength, Galbatorix threw the weak Shade to the ground. He landed hard, yelping as his shoulder dislocated.

"You are a disease. Now watch her die!"

Durza brushed his hair from his face with his useful arm. He realised he couldn't get up, bound by invisible rope. He cringed and popped his shoulder into place. "Don't touch her!"

His efforts were ignored. Galbatorix kept a hand over him, binding the spell. He looked around, to find the Shade had disappeared.

Galbatorix whipped the other way, and shrieked with agony as Scarlets sharp blade struck him in the calf, tearing magically through flesh, muscle and bone.

She didn't have time to move, and Galbatorix's sword swung…

… And dove into her chest, straight through her heart.

"NO! No-oh!

Galbatorix stumbled as his leg gave way. Durza ripped the sword from the fiend, who gave another elongated cry. Good, you bastard. I hope it burns!

The marks on his face glowed white, and his vein burned red hot. Durza gripped Scarlet's sword, slicing wildly at Galbatorix, the King, any way he could. Three fingers fell from his right hand. He could push the Shade back. As Durza plunged his face with the sword, it disappeared before the steel struck the ground. He was gone, but not forever.

Durza ran to Scarlet. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath as wisps of her skin started to fade away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He dropped down next to her, holding her in his arms.

She found air, and with her last remaining breaths, leant up and kissed his cheek. "You never meant to…"

Tears streamed down Durza's face. "Scarlet?!"

Cool drops of water answered him, wetting his blood stained hair.

"Scarlet!"

Nothing.

Her warm breath no longer cooled in the air. She fell against him, going completely still in his arms.

"No!"

Durza lay his hand over her chest, still warm, but lifeless, more of her soul slipped away into the air. "Waise heill!"

Scarlet's eyes were closed and remained closed.

"Waise heill!"

Durza sobbed helplessly, using his own life to bring her back.

"WAISE HEILL!"

The blood remained, his breath shortened and they both hit the ground.

For the first time in the Hadarac Desert, rain fell on the scorched ground and dry, lifeless sand.

(Gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp!) Review me (now I want at least 10) then I will write the final chapter. I am such a bitch. Ah well, betta get reviewing…

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised… ROFL! Wipes tear of laughter from eye But seriously, if your not old and slash or mature enough to read this, then press the back button RIGHT NOW! Bad boy or girl. Bad.

Aha… as it were.

AH! Sorry, did I write that out loud? Okay… this is the final chapter, thanks for everyone who reviewed, and OMG I didn't get flamed once, so don't you be the first, eh?

Here we go…

Chapter 7  
"What do you see?"

Carsaib squinted under the shade of his mothers arm. He couldn't see her face. She was slender, tall, with long dark hair. He remembered the spell of cinnamon and pine. "Where?"

"On the horizon?"

"A light… and… and… faces."

"Yes." She answered softly, her voice blending with the wind. It was like a dream, yet he was not asleep.

In an instant, he was grown up and near death again. "Am I dead?"

She moved away from him, her features a blur, her body disappearing with a gust of desert sand. He cried, with nothing else to stop him. He didn't even know her name. But something else formed in the wind; a demonic figure, hunched over a woman lying on the ground.

"Scarlet!"

It all came back to him.

Carsaib ran to her and threw the beast off with his bare hands. It landed on the ground; it's horrible voice filling the air. "You're all I have left."

Carsaib stood in front of Scarlet's body. "No."

It hurled itself towards him, and he struck his fist out so it wouldn't harm Scarlet's body. Carsaib felt its cold, black innards squirm around his gripping fingers, and it gave one last cry, throwing itself backward, using its last ounce of strength to push Carsaib. He noticed soldiers were fast approaching as he fell.

Carsaib looked up as a fair woman, with pale skin glared down upon him, looking horrified at Scarlet's dead body. He reached over her, pulling her onto her side, resting her head in his lap. He sobbed uncontrollably and let no one touch her, despite the efforts of Lady Nasuada and Trianna screeching curses at him, so foul one would never expect a woman to know such words.

He was still in a sleepy state. He pulled her head against his own chest. The blood was gone, yet there was no sign of life. Carsaib fell, his magic weakening. He cried silently, letting them pry her body from his arms, still warm.

Now he slumped against the ground, his vision faded. Blood poured onto the ground from his leg and side. Carsaib saw them carry Scarlet's limp body away; her fiery hair scraped the red dirt next to his arm, just out of reach.

"Carsssssssssssssssaib."  
"Carssssaib."

"Carsaib? Carsaib?"

Carsaib opened his eyes. He felt different. Durza wasn't there. He was another life, yet he had lived it. Everything was blurry. He saw a woman standing over him.

Scarlet was a mirage. She came into view, staring down at him, a concerned expression on her face. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, which went slack, as he couldn't even lift it.

"Shhhhh." Scarlet tucked her long hair behind her ears. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Am… am I dead?"

She laughed, a sound most pleasant to his ears. "I apologize. No, we're in the Varden's base camp outside Du Weldenvarden."

The name burned his ears. He would have once wanted to kill whatever he found there. But now. Now he felt a strange calling, as if destiny awaits him there. He suppressed a grin…maybe.

Scarlet smiled. Carsaib pushed himself off the straw mat carefully, stitches on his side pulling slightly. He grimaced. Scarlet touched his arm. He lay in nothing but a warm blanket, and white gauze wrapped around his stomach, chest and leg like mail. Ignoring his own injuries, Carsaib suddenly grabbed Scarlet's arm and pulled her gently closer. It didn't hurt her, but it sure did tax him.

Carsaib fell forward. Scarlet pushed his shoulder back toward the temporary bed. "What are you doing?"

"Are you alright?"

Scarlet raised her eyebrows, pushing Carsaib's hair out of his face for him. "What are you talking about? You're asking me? You're the one - "

"You died for me!" his voice raised suddenly, causing Scarlet to flinch slightly. She listened. "I saw you. I held you. You weren't breathing, you weren't moving and your heart wasn't pumping the foolish blood in your veins." He paused to catch his breath. "What did you do it for?"

His eyes darkened as they stared into hers. Scarlet slowly crouched on her knees, moving closer. "I… I don't know. I was going mad not knowing how you felt."

"Didn't I…he make that clear?" he asked, not unkindly, genuinely confused.

"Not exactly."

Carsaib's eyebrows furrowed.

There was a short pause.

Scarlet sighed, looking down. "I did it because, nothing would be right if I didn't. I did it, because, no matter how you treated me, I saw the boy I knew inside." Her heartfelt words brought tears to his own eyes. "I did it, because…" he closed his eyes, waiting for the word he didn't want to hear, "because I love you."

Carsaib sighed and opened his eyes.

"It was all for nothing then?" her voice broke.

Carsaib's eyes flicked up so fast it made him dizzy. "Never. I just… I cannot understand how. How you could pursue something, which hurt you so. It is not you. I don't deserve anything."

Scarlet frowned. She wasn't going to let him cut her down and go into an isolated sorry-for-himself state. "Never." She mocked him slightly, which made him stare. "It bothered you, didn't it? Annoyed you. Got under your skin."

Carsaib looked at Scarlet, who crossed her legs and sat opposite to him. "What did?" he asked just as silkily.

She smiled slyly. "Me. you couldn't break me, no matter how hard you tried, could you? And it made you mad. Kept you up at night, made you weep, made you remember things – "

"And if it did?" he snapped.

"And if it did, pity will play no part in this, for you suffered my reign over you."

Scarlet's red eyes met his as their lips scraped together slightly. She crawled forward and kissed him harder. Carsaib laid his hand on her side, which made her skin tingle with anticipation. He flipped her onto her back underneath him, underneath the mass of blankets.

Carsaib moved his head forward. She pushed him back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, almost out of breath, through both his welcoming weight and her own lust.

"Yes."

She touched his shoulder gingerly. "Are you sure?"

He moved leant forward, closer still. The heat and sweat from his face touched her own. Yes.

Scarlet pushed back against him, gripping his hair and meeting him face to face.

She whispered into his ear softly. "Yes."

Well, that was awkward. I usually make fun of... well. Anyway, some possitive reviews would help me... 'recover'. Never written that before. God I hope it gets easier...

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Okay, okay. I know I said that previous was the last chapter, and I think the one before that may have also seemed like the end, but I had another finishing touch(s) that needed a chapter in itself. Anyway, this is it. The big finale. I want to know what you think. Thankyou. I swear… this is it.  
WARNING: This chapter may seem incredibly lame to some readers.

Chapter 8  
No one bothered to wake the sleeping Shades. It was the cool breeze that raked Scarlet's bare flesh that made her stir. She drew the silk white sheet up to her chest. Carsaib lay next to her, sleeping. She wrapped it around herself and made her way to the edge of the giant oak. The great city of Ellesmera lay at her feet, which were cold against the wood.

She blinked and sat on the edge of the crafted balcony. What was it now? Why can't I be happy? The physical and mental endurement played no part in what she was feeling. Or what I'm not.

Why wont you talk to me, it's all I want.

On time, Carsaib sat down next to her.

"There is something wrong."

Scarlet wiped her red eyes. "No."

"There shouldn't be." His thin lips remained still.

"No?" She smiled weakly.

Carsaib drew a breath and pulled his cape over his black tunic. He took his blood red cape and wrapped it over her, resting an arm on her shoulder in comfort for her and support for himself. "No." he drew her closer, there eyes met and Scarlet found what she was looking for.

The same icy voice that once mocked and scorned her spoke to her softly. "Your eyes are like clear pools of water, which I long to bathe in."

She drew a sharp breath as his large hands slowly found their way around the flesh on her ribs. She sighed heavily, averting her gaze and looking back at Carsaib, returning the compliment. "Lips of dark wine which I long to drink from are yours."

Elvan poetry sounded beautiful to his ears. He finished with the final line. "Your hair is but corn silk, how I long to run in it barefoot." With that he caressed her crimson hair, and looked her down and up.

"I love you."

The words. There they were. They touched her ears.

Scarlet looked into his crimson eyes.

He smiled, baring his teeth hungrily. You cannot escape. Neither can I.

She raised an eyebrow. You want it, I know, and you want to give it too, don't you?

Carsaib laughed sharply. Yes.

He lay on the floor; Scarlet's hair tickled his face. "Foolish thing, don't you think?"

"Are you my councillor, or my slave?" she grinned; her whole body emitted a white glow as she lay beside Carsaib. His palms grew ominously red. He touched her leg, then her thigh, moving further up still…

Scarlet groaned through bared teeth and her grip on his cloak tightened.

Both Shades breathed heavily in unison as they lay beside one and other, Scarlet's white luminosity overpowered Carsaib's in an almost blinding flash of light as she bit her lip to prevent herself from shrieking in dark satisfaction.

Magic ignited.

Queen Islanzadi stood before her the pinewood city Ellesmera. Her sapphire eyes scanned the horizon. Her white swan feather cape billowed in the wind. The gathered crowd of elves, dwarfs and humans watched suspiciously as she approached the Shade.  
She drew her sword and place the cold metal tip at Carsaib's neck. "You have wronged us."

He looked at his feet, her words a reflection of his crimes against her daughter, who stood to the side in silence. "And for that I am truly sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

Islanzadi lifted Carsaib's head with her blade. "I know."

A tear fell down his thin face. "Forgive me." he turned to Arya. "I have wronged you."

Surprisingly, she bowed, though he saw no emotion on her face, which could either be a good or a bad thing.

Islanzadi spoke once more. "You have a long way to go, Shade of Fire."

Carsaib nodded. Power still made his very bones ache and evil still reigned, though not in him. Scarlet appeared over a rise to his left with two horses, given to her by the elves.

The Queen turned her attention to Scarlet now, who wore a black swan cape and looked both prepared for battle and better than she had since they arrived. "May the stars watch over you."

Scarlet touched her lips. "And you."

Arya embraced the Shade. "We may cross paths again, I am sure of it Scarlet Ravenwing."

She smiled. "As am I."

As a gift, the elf princess and her maids braid long strips of elven silk into her hair. She and Carsaib both mounted their horses. Scarlet touched Carsaib's hand.

"Wyrda!"

"Blagden, please." Islanzadi scowled at her raven. "Do you know where you'll go?"

Carsaib opened his mouth to say something, but Scarlet cut him off. "The Elvan wood is no place for two Shades. And Galbatorix will soon gather whats left of his army and attack with all force."

"Battles are ugly things, but we will be there when the time comes."

Islanzadi bowed. "The House of Islanzadi is always opened to friends and allies."

Scarlet said her goodbyes and slapped her horses rear. They both galloped out of the wood, and the Queen watched them ride out onto the desert.

Scarlet laughed as she overtook Carsaib, who urged his horse on faster to keep up.

Durza, Carsaib the Shade who was once Durza, felt a fire that he hadn't felt in a long time. It reached from his chest, down to the tips of his long fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a glimmer of sapphire scales, but when he turned around, it was gone. The time of dragons and dragon Riders was upon them, and soon the battle would be lost or won.

Scarlet smiled, riding next to him.

Either way, he was on her side.


End file.
